unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-CurseII
__TOC__ Map description An adaptation of DmCurse for Unreal Tournament. The map retains most of the features of its predecessor, including the fake walls, the long hallway on the lower level (though cleaner), the upper courtyard and bridge, and the ledges. New features of the level include the wall at the end of the Sniper Rifle halls being opened, leading directly to the Rocket Launcher chamber, a new entrance from the Bio Rifle ledge to the courtyard via platform, and a new opening behind the main elevator leading to the courtyard. For description purposes, we're going to name these areas using the UT2003 version of the map's names, as they aren't named in the game itself: * Sniper Corridor: a corridor located at the west of the map, connects the Damage Amp Chamber with the northern chamber. Contains, as expected, the Sniper Rifle. * Catwalks: The upper level corridor at the east of the map. Houses the wooden bridges, the spawn chambers, and the fake wall leading to Shield Belt. * Lower Halls: The part of the long corridor which connects the Damage Amp Chamber with the Main Lift. Ends after the second turn towards main lift. * Flak Chamber: The chamber located at the center of the map, below the courtyard, with the set of stairs, the pair of windows looking at the Lower Halls, and the Flak Cannon. * Rear Lift: The chamber at the north of the map, holding the Bio Rifle and the new lift to the Courtyard. * Rocket Chamber: A small chamber housing the Rocket Launcher, identifiable by two wooden tables crossing it above the south corridor to Main Lift. * Damage Amp Chamber: The chamber located at the west of the map holding the Damage Amplifier behind a shootable fake wall. * Courtyard: The outdoors area of the map. As a new addition, weaponjumping to the very upper level now grants ammo boxes to players. * Main Lift: The most recognizable part of the map, alongside the Courtyard. Features the eponymous Lift and the mid-level ledge where the Minigun is located. * South Corridor: The south part of the Lower Halls connecting this area with the Main Lift and the Rocket Chamber. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks * Weaponjumps and dodgings make it possible to reach these areas: ** Courtyard: From the Shock Rifle platform to the ammo ceilings. ** Lower Halls: To Damage Amp Chamber and Flak Chamber through the windows. Also from the stairs to the Damage Amp Chamber to the upper level ledge. ** Main Lift: From lower level to Minigun ledge. * The only armor on this level, besides the shield belt, is a set of thigh pads beneath a small set of stairs near the flak cannon."Deathmatch Map Strategies: DM-Curse" @ PlanetUnreal * Across some girders near a pair of health boxes, you can find a secret wall, which hides some ammunition. * The tight corridors make the flak cannon and ripper a weapon of choice. Ricochet the ripper's blades off the walls in the lower rooms (typically heavily traveled) and rack up the kill scores. Just be careful to avoid those blades headed back for you. * Snag the sniper rifle located in the long hallway and position yourself in the dark windows overlooking the lower corridors (near the ramp that includes the thigh pads, for instance). Trivia * Preview videos for the PlayStation 2 version of the map use the music track "Colossus". The final PS2 version uses the track Course. Gallery External links and references See also